1. Field
Embodiments may generally relate to methods and systems for managing a contact list. More particularly, some embodiments are concerned with providing a dynamic context based contact service.
2. Description
A number of applications include functionality that allows a user to make a “click-to-dial” call while working with or from within the application. However, such functionality is the result of the incorporation of such features into the design of the application. Accordingly, such features require either designing the enabling functionality into the application or reworking the application through later revisions. In both instances, it is noted that the desired functionality is based on the functionality of the underlying application.
Additionally, contact information gathered from one application, including an application that incorporates “click-to-dial” functionality, may be limited to working with contacts from the source application or at best, a limited number and type of other applications. In some instances, accessing contact information from multiple sources, even using the same application, may require a user to have direct access to the contact information or the source of the contact information. For example, a user wishing to initiate a teleconference with the author of a document and those providing emailed comments on the document may have to open the document to determine and/or access the contact information of the author, as well as open the emails to determine and/or access the contact information of the email senders. This sample task is cumbersome enough in an office environment where the user is accessing the various applications using a desktop PC but it is further complicated by a user using mobile devices (e.g., mobile phone, PDA, etc.) to coordinate and initiate the teleconference.
As such, there exists a need for a system, method, and computer executable program for managing and providing a context based contact service.